gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
What a Girl Wants
What a Girl Wants is a song originally by Christina Aguilera from her self-titled 1999 album. It is sung by New Directions Boys in the Season 5 episode, Femme Fatales 2.0. Lyrics New Directions Boys What a girl wants, what a girl needs, What a girl wants, what a girl needs. Reece Yeah, come on, Jayden I wanna thank you for giving me time to breathe, Like a rock, you waited so patiently while I got it together—while I figured it out, yeah, yeah. Ryder I only looked but I never touched, ’Cause in my heart was a picture of us holding hands, making plans and it's lucky for me you understand. New Directions Boys What a girl wants, what a girl needs, whatever makes me happy sets you free, And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly what a girl wants, what a girl needs, whatever keeps me in your arms. And I'm thanking you for giving it to me, yeah, yeah. Kevin What I want is what you got, And what you got is what I want. Adam There was a time I was blind, I was so confused, Run away just to hide it all from you but baby, you knew me better than I knew myself. Joshua They say if you love something let it go. If it comes back it's yours, That's how you know it's for keeps, yeah, it's for sure and you're ready and willing to give me more than— New Directions Boys What a girl wants, what a girl needs, whatever makes me happy sets you free, And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly what a girl wants, what a girl needs, whatever keeps me in your arms. And I'm thanking you for giving it to me, yeah, yeah. Dexter What a girl wants, what a girl needs, James Somebody sensitive, courageous, sexy, cool, like you, Dexter What a girl wants, what a girl needs, oh yeah, New Directions Boys What a girl wants, Teddy You're so right, New Directions Boys What a girl needs, Teddy You're so right, New Directions Boys You let a girl know how much you care about her, I swear, You're the one who always knew. Reece You knew, you knew, you knew, you knew, New Directions Boys Ooh, I'm thanking you for being there for me, What a girl wants, what a girl needs, whatever keeps me in your arms. Reece Whatever keeps me in your arms, that's what I need, New Directions Boys What a girl wants, what a girl needs, whatever makes me happy sets you free, And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly what a girl wants, what a girl needs, whatever keeps me in your arms. And I'm thanking you for being there for me, yeah, yeah. Videos Category:Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs Sung by New Directions Boys Category:Songs Sung by Adam Gray Category:Songs Sung by Dexter Iver Category:Songs Sung by James Holland Category:Songs Sung by Jayden Hebberd Category:Songs Sung by Joshua Bennett Category:Songs Sung by Kevin Rhodes Category:Songs Sung By Reece Montgomery Category:Songs Sung by Ryder McDaniel Category:Songs Sung by Teddy Cruz